


Just Some Single Dads Trying To Make Life Work

by Skiplowave



Series: IronTitan fics [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Its hard being a single father rising a teenage son and running a billion dollar company at same time.





	1. Preview

This is just preview idea and wanted to know if anyone be interested ( This is will be next story idea once I'm done with the other irontitan fic)

Basically Tony is still Tony and he adopted Peter who'd be 16 in this au ( as of right now no spiderman)

And then there's Thanos who does business with trade of ancient and space artifacts.   _Yeah aliens are the norm here so don't mind the giant purple man with his green and blue_ _daughters_.  ( Gamroa and Nebula are 17)

The plot is just slow burn something business related. Two hit it off and yeah.

**Let me know what you think and by all means tell me what you like to see or think should be added ^-^**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE NEW AVENGERS TRAILER!!!!!!!! TONY! MY BABY TONY SOMEONE NEEDS SAVE HIM AND MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T DIE! THANOS YOU JERK LOOK AT THE TROUBLE YOU CAUSE!!!! THERE'S GONNA BE LONG LONG LONG LINE OF PEOPLE BEATING THE SHIT OUT THAT GRAPE!  
> *ahem*  
> Enjoy the chapter everyone ^-^
> 
> *oh and P.S. that those scenes with Tony....hehe already got some irontitan ideas in mind but need watch movie first >:)

"Good morning Sir."

Tony groaned into his pillow shielding his face from the sun. " J....you have idea what time it is?" Tony covered his face with the sheets only have them ripped off. " It's almost 1:30 Sir. Do get up before I  **make**  you."  Tony jumped out of the bed quickly. Last time he let Jarvis pull him out of bed he was carried into a cold shower.  _Crazy cybrog butler_.  " Your clothes are already laid out and breakfast is downstairs. It's already cold but I'm sure you'll learn to wake up on time tomorrow."  _Sassy cybrog butler._   Tony headed to bathroom listening to Jarvis name off his schedule as he always did.  Bunch of meetings about business, press conferences, etc etc.  

" Oh and Ms.Potts wanted to remind you of your new client t-"

" I know J. I'm not THAT forgetful, especially when it comes to business.

" You're also suppose to teach Peter about the business too."

Tony stepped out the bathroom slowly adjusting his tie. Jarvis smirked at him before turning his attention back to Tony's bed. " Jarvis don't make me bring back the mute feature on you." Tony smiled leaving his bedroom. It was an empty threat he never mute his cybrog and Jarvis knew that. Heading down to the first floor, Tony was greeted by Happy eating what he presumed was his breakfast. " Morning, Mr.Stark. Man Jarvis makes nice oatmeal.   _Oh_ _I'm so going get Jarvis for this._  " Um Mr.Stark you coming or what?" Tony picked up the glass of orange juice as he walked out the door while Happy followed.

Peter was a good kid, sweet kid. Tony by no means think he EVER adopt a child but he did. Best decision ever. " Oh I'm so excited Mr.Stark! Can I hire someone? Or maybe suggest something for the company!" Tony chuckled hearing his son's excitement, he give Peter few tips here and there but now it was the real deal. Peter was going get first hand look at how Stark industry handle business.  Having a new client would be perfect for example for Peter.

" So Mr.Stark who are we meeting today?"

" Heh  _Mr.Stark?_  Pete really?"

" Well I can't call you Mr.Dad! I don't want to embarrass you or...."

" Trust me kid you want let alone ruin my imagine. Now about guest. All Pepper told me was that he's  _out of this world_."

* * *

" Pay attention little ones. This meeting is very important I expect you both to behave yourselves."

" To determined who'll be next in line to run our business?"

" Nebula!"

" That's clearly what it is, Gamora.  Although I don't understand why come to this pitiful-"

"  **Enough.** "

Thanos snapped his finger gaining back his girls' attention. Both lowered their heads apologetically. " The reason we're on earth is because there's only one business that can bring us to the top." The limo stopped and the door open revealing Stark Towers.  Thanos smirked getting out, Tony was a big name in the universe that went by many names.  _Merchant of Death_  was Thanos favorite name for the billionaire. After the Alien and Human accords were passed nearly everyone in the universe wanted some profit from one another.  _Why star small when one could go all end?_   Tony was the titan's shot out power the key to restore his home planet to it's glory again.  " Remember little ones, this is business not game." The three entered the main lobby and were greeted by Stark himself.

" Whoa..."

" Hello, Mr.Stark."

The titan smirked seeing the amazed expression on the speechless billionaire. Right next to him was boy wearing the same expression with just more excitement and wonder on his face.  _Business and family man, how perfect._

" So uh Mr...."

" Thanos! Nice name, well let's get this started then shall we?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is happy to be here and the girls are told to behave what could go wrong :D
> 
> Oh and clear up how this AU works. There isn't any Avengers but everyone still exist and they respected hero name. Tony has Iron Man suits but he doesn't use them much ( still has arc reactor but you'll know more about that in later chapters) Also Aunt May is in this AU safe and sound


	3. Chapter 3

Tony didn't know what he expected seeing his first alien client.  _Probably rude thinking he be some blob or tentacle alien..._ Not to mention his two girls on green and another blue. " So Thanos these your daughters? Nieces?" Tony asked as they walked to the elevator. The teens walked in first followed by Thanos, Tony's eyes lingered for a moment before walking in himself. 

" My daugthers, Gamora and-"

" You use to sell weapons, why you stop?"

" And Nebula."

Tony smirked at Nebula, she was a cyborg, at least Tony assume she was given her appearance. " I like she done her research, always good when doing business." Tony winked at Peter who jumped grabbing a notepad and pen from his hoodie. " That's my son, Peter teaching him few things about  ol' Stark business. Sure your girls can join in too." Thanos nodded and as the girls smiled to liking the idea. The elevator dinged as the room opened revealing Tony's workshop/office. Along with Jarvis holding few menus.

" Afternoon sirs, and ladies. Tony's office is down the hall please feel free to order whatever you like."

Tony noticed Gamora's eyes light up as she was handed the menu. " Whatever you want just ask. Just ask Peter who eats almost everything by the hour."  Gamora giggled while Peter blushed. " If you don't mind Stark is it possible we speak in private while the little ones eat?" The three looked at Thanos in confusion while Tony seemed more intrigued. " Yeah sure, J keep eye on them and Peter don't do anything I would and wouldn't do!" The two were left in messy office, blueprints and work tools scattered everywhere. " Sorry about the mess." Tony said tossing some googles on the floor for Thanos to sit.  _Heh and Pepper told me buying huge chairs wasn't necessary._  " So want to cut to business or continuing making small talk?" Thanos chuckled tapping the armrest of his chair. Tony tried his best to not eye the large hands and fingers.

" I'm curious why did you stop selling weapons?"

" Was this the reason you wanted partner with me?"

Thanos gave a quick smirk making Tony arch his eyebrow in response. " I'm a man of balance, however I rather give life than take it away." Tony nodded agreeing with the comment.

" Well some  _issues_  with a previous partner of mine happen and now Stark industries focus more in advancing life for the people. Plus got a kid, want set good example. What about you got anything that could advance  _anybody's_  life?" 

Tony watch Thanos reach into his pocket pulling out a blue velvet bag. Opening it revealed six different color stones. " Beautiful aren't they? Last thing from my planet before it...." Thanos frowned before getting back on track. "These can make useful and powerful resources for ALL planets. I think you're right man to do it." The stones were carefully placed on Tony's desk. Gently, Tony picked up the blue gasping at the sudden tingle in his body.

" W-what are-"

" Now Stark I wish to tell more however lets discuss a contract first."

Now Tony was smirking placing the blue stone back down.  _Clever business man_.

" What do you have in mind for  _our_  contract?"

* * *

 Peter and the girls chatted while Jarvis gave them another bowl of ice cream. " So Mr. Stark has a robot of his own do you have one?" Gamora asked taking a bite of her mint chocolate ice cream. Peter chuckled rubbing back of his neck. " Kinda...Mr.Stark is making one for me but she's still a beta." The three turned and eyed Jarvis who simply shrugged his shoulders. " She's in omega stage now, although Peter you're not suppose to know of this." Nebula turned her attention back to Peter wanting to know the full details.

" Okay so I kinda hack my dad to know all this."

" You know how to hack?"

Nebula asked intrigued scooting closer to Peter. " Y-yeah, my best friend Ned taught me. I'm really more of a builder." Now Gamora's interest was peaked has she got close as well. " Peter do you have a lab?" Peter's eyes light up, " UM YEAH YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE!?" The girls jumped from their seat excited. " Jarvis, I'm going to my lab don't wait up!" The three ran towards the elevator before Jarvis could ask they come back.

" Well long as they don't do anything to crazy I suppose. Or go into the  _other lab_..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The infinty stones will have a different less destructive purpose.  
> Also Jarvis you jinx yourself thinking kids WON'T go into the forbidden lab >:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up short chapter, it'll be longer now I finished previous irontitan fic

Peter tried giving the girls a tour of their lab, but they seemed mind was somewhere else. " Ah d-did you guys-GIRLS-have any questions?" Peter was nervous, wasn't everyday hanging out with  _cool_ teens, let alone ones from space. Gamora smiled at him making Peter blush. " Hey Peter, where's your dad's lab?" Peter gulped looking away, " Oh um it's in the basement, but we're not allowed in there. H-Hey want to see one of my science projects?" Peter tried changing the subject but the girls weren't changing no time soon. " But you can hack his lab right?" Peter bit his lip, he hacked Jarvis sure every now and then. He even re-programmed Dum-E and U but all harmless hacks. Tony didn't want him in the lab and Peter listened.

" I mean I could but we r-"

" Just a quick peak, Pete!"

" We want touch anything, how you humans say it? Scouts honor?"

Each girl latched onto the nervous teen's arm giving Peter the  _innocent_ eyes.  _They want touch anything..._

" Okay, but don't touch and we'll only be in for five minutes!"

* * *

 Tony was excited partnering with Thanos. After the contract was sign the ideas came right after. He actually had to write them down just to keep up and remember.  _This is good, step in the right direction for the industry._ " Combining space and soul stone can bring in many resources, easier access in fact," Tony chuckled holding his hands up. " Easy big guy, we have fifteen year contract. One step at a time." Tony liked the way Thanos thought, ready to act man, good addition for the business. " Apologies, Mr.Stark I'm use to taking action right away." Tony smirked tapping his armrest on his leather chair.

"  Don't apologize I fully understand. And please call me Tony."

" Sure of course,  _Anthony_."

Tony felt his cheeks warm up. Maybe his ears were playing tricks on him but how Thanos said his full first name..." Hey you hungry big guy? Let's eat and check on the kids." Tony got out his chair quickly heading towards the door. The titan opened it first for him, " After you." Tony looked down mumbling a thanks. To both their surprise the teens were nowhere in sight. Only Jarvis pouring wine for Pepper and May. " Oh good you're done and- h-hello." Pepper sat her glass down looking at the titan in a nervous manner. " Pepper, May this is Thanos are new addition to Stark business. Thanos, Ms. Pepper Potts the CEO and her lovely assistant May Potts." The three greeted and shook hands, Tony wonder where his son ran off to. " Hey J, where's the kids?" Jarvis eyes glowed a bright blue checking for them.

" They're not in Peter's lab, sir."

_Hmm don't like sound of that._

" I don't see them anywhere on the cameras-oh dear."

_Don't like that at all._

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose sighing. " Are they in my lab Jarvis?" The cyborg slowly nodded his head. Peter's hacking skills were getting better but to use it on his lab with client's daughters was not it. " Jarvis gain back control and get them out-" The floor shook and the lights flickered for a brief moment.  _Shit_

" Well that's not good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanos already makign Tony blush and kids are doing kid antics :D


	5. Not a chapter

Got art block which is a pain. I know where I want this story to go but it's matter of execution. Ugh, I'll figure out ;-; 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I kinda like what I got despite art block being a pain in my ass.  
> Hope you enjoy tho ^-^

" Oh no! Shit-what did you do!?"

" It was an accident I didn't know!"

" You promise you wouldn't touch anything!" 

" Would you two stop screaming and grab water!"

Peter looked at Gamora with an annoyed glare. It was a mistake bringing them to his dad's private lab. Now things were on fire because Nebula had to mess with some tech in a case that clearly said ' **Fraglie'**.  " Peter the fire gonna spread help!" If Peter hadn't hack the lab the sprinklers would've went off the second smoke hit the ceiling.  _Stupid Peter stupid!_

"PETER STARK!"

" GIVE ME A-....second..."

Peter dropped his hand seeing Tony standing with a not so please expression. Peter looked at the girls for a moment seeing a they gone pale, Thanos didn't look so happy either. " Listen I-I can-" Tony held his hand up cutting Peter off. " I  **don't**  want to hear it." Peter held his breath thinking, finally he exhaled, " But I can explain." Tony dropped his arms, " And now I have to hear it." Tony held up two fingers meaning Peter had two minutes to explain his mess, it was a generous  offer really. 

" Okay so we went to my lab. And then they asked me if YOU have a lab and come on of course you do! So I kinda hacked your system to get in which didn't set off the sprinklers. Also Gamora and Nebula promised they wouldn't touch anything!"

" I didn't touch anything, Nebula did!"

"  Gee Gamora,  **thanks**  for your support!"

" Gamora you pointed at the thing you! You want your sister to touch it!"

" DID NOT!"

" DID TO!"

" **Enough all three of you."**

The three stopped their bickering snapping their attention at the titan. Even Tony looked surprised hearing the stern command. " At this point it doesn't matter WHO did what. Just be thankful none of you gotten hurt."  The three lowered their heads. " My deepest apologies, Anthony. Whatever was broken I can pay for." Tony shook his head  rubbing his neck. " It's fine. It's not a lab if something isn't broken. Why don't we just call it a day." Peter frowned, Tony just got a new client who potentially might get fired because of his daughters.  _Damn it._  " Pepper and May will hand you some paperwork to fill out and schedule a day for you three to move in." All four looked at  Tony confused.

" What you thought I let you stay at some small apartment or something?"

" Actually I thought you just fired father."

" Nebula!"

" I wouldn't-listen accidents happen not a big deal. You're part of the Stark business and family now. You just need to be given some house rules that's all."

Tony winked at Peter making him smile shyly. Thanos wanted to say something but Tony patted his arm. " Don't worry about it big guy. You three should head on up before Pepper rushes down thinking we're dead."  Tony and Thanos shook hands, the three entered the elevator saying their goodbyes.  Peter quietly tried walking pass Tony.

" Peter have a seat for me."

_Shit._

* * *

_What a day._

" Mr.Stark, I'm really sorry. I can fix this, I won't even ask Jarvis for help."

 _Oh Peter_. He didn't know it but Peter really was taking after his old man. Tony always want to help fix things, every single thing by himself even. Of course, Peter would do anything to make this right again. " It's fine Pete. I don't care about the lab." Peter sighed in relief, " Well what about the thing that broke." Tony looked at the shattered metal and glass that sat in a pile on the table. " Don't worry about it. I can make another one." Peter nodded his head and gave a cheeky smile. 

" So you're not mad at me."

" No. Just disappointed that's all."

Peter lowered his head whispering an 'oh'.  Some reason disappointment always effect kids more than being angry with them.  It help them understand the situation better. " Do you know why?" Peter shrug his shoulders, Tony sighed sitting next to him.  " It's not because you three went in my lab that I strictly said you're not suppose to be in by yourself." Peter bit his lip nodding his head. " It's not even the fact you hacked your way inside. There was a fire, small one thank god but-jeez kid anything could have happen from that." Peter wiped his face trying not to cry but it did nothing. Tony hugged him patting his back telling him it was okay. 

" Business listen for today, kiddo. Shit happens but you gotta be prepared for potential consequences that followed. So as punishment, your grounded for the weekend meaning no lab time."

" That's fair..."

" And you gotta help Happy with his errands that weekend too."

" Okay now that's just cruel and boring."

" Exactly."

Tony laughed giving Peter a pity pat on his shoulder. " Let's go kid, think May is making pasta tonight." Tony's shirt armed was tugged. " Can I ask you something?" Tony arched his eyebrow and shrugged. " That Thanos guy, do you  _like_  him?" Tony's eyes widen and looked away with a smug expression. " He's a tall alien and how can I NOT like him? Peter gave unimpressed look and mumbled an okay. The kid didn't need to know Tony may or may not have a slight crush on the titan. 

_Not yet anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a tv series of Tony enjoying life with his adopted son Disney 😩
> 
> Newt chapter be more focus Thanos and his girls 😊


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wifi is being a bum in my dorm but I got it!

It was quiet, extremely too quiet.  Soon as Thanos signed and talked some more with Pepper the three entered the limo. Still not a word was said, the girls didn't bicker, Thanos didn't even look at them.  They made it back to their motel which wasn't much. Single bedroom where the girls slept, tiny bathroom, kitchen that shared same space as living room. Thanos stayed on the couch, same one the girls quickly sat on waiting to finally be yelled at.  The titan grabbed a chair from the kitchen and sat across from his girls, staring off into space. Gamora looked at Nebula concerned, Nebula shrugged her shoulders in response. " Oh little ones...we had an interesting day haven't we? Did you have fun?" Gamora and Nebula glance at each other and shyly smiled nodding their heads. Thanos smirked, " That's good. I like when you girls have fun. However, that fun would've been your last." The girls frown looking at Thanos, the titan didn't look angry but his tone was.

" I lost too much and risked everything coming to this planet. I'm doing everything possible so  **you two**  can have better future. I can't imagine if you or his child were hurt! I could've have lost my job at either outcome! And soon we'll be living on the streets."

The girls stared at the floor letting everything sink in. Gamora looked up to apologized but Nebula beat her to it, " It was my fault! You told us to behave but I didn't. I didn't even listen to Gamora or Peter! I'm-I'm sorry....yell at me not Gamora."  Gamora let out a silent gasp, she didn't want her sister taking the blame all by herself. " Yell at me too! You adopted me first which kinda makes me the oldest and- I should've been more responsible and I'm sorry too!" The two looked at the titan in the eyes showing they meant what they said.  _Such good girls_. " Come here little ones.

" The girls got up to hug their father. " I'm glad you both seen your errors. Now we can all move forward with our new life and home." 

" Since we're moving in will we get labs of our own?"

" You think Mr.Stark will let me have a gym instead?"

"  You get a gym, I get a weapon room!"

" A weapons room sounds cool! We can get Peter to make us weapons to test out!"

Thanos chuckled at his girl's excitement. It's been a long time seeing them so hopeful again. 

_Things will be better, it just has to....._

* * *

 

The was a knock at the door, many knocks in fact. Thanos groaned getting off the couch to check the time. It was six in the morning and the knocking on the door didn't stop. The titan growled heading to the door opening it quickly nearly pulling the lock chain off the wall. "  **What."**  It was a human wearing a black suit and a name tag that read Happy Hogan. " Um Mr.Thanos, Happy Hogan I work for Mr.Stark."  Thanos tempered went away as he moved to the side for Happy to come inside.

" Oh I don't-Are you girls up?"

" Not likely, why?"

" They have school which starts at eight."

Thanos rubbed his face not sure if he was hearing things. " School? They're not even-"  The girls weren't prepared, no supplies, no paperwork done. " Relax, Mr.Stark took care of everything...okay Pepper and May took care of everything. Just get the girls up will ya, please." Thanos stared at Happy still processing everything. The two looked out the door hearing car horn going off. " Happy can we get breakfast! I'm thinking Burger King!" Thanos smirked seeing Peter's head popping out the window. Happy ruled his eyes, " How about you get your girls up while I deal with him?" Thanos nodded seeing Happy walk out shouting at Peter, something about him being grounded. The titan walked into the bedroom seeing his daughters waking up, no doubt due to the noise. " Little ones get dress you have school." He only said it once, Thanos never repeated himself. Closing the door, he counted only getting to number two followed by screaming.

***

Happy returned an hour later to pick Thanos up so they go to Stark Towers. Tony wanted to talk, possible begin working on projects together. It didn't matter to the titan, being near the man,  _talking_  to him was a joy in its self. " Mr.Stark is on the third floor."  Happy waved goodbye walking back outside, Thanos pressed the elevator button stepping inside. " _Welcome  back,Thanos."_  A female voice echoed in the elevator as button for three lit up by itself. The titan smiled, this was his job and soon to be new home. His daughters now had a education to better understand Earth.  _This is good, I have to keep it that way._  The elevator dinged, the room it was messy with many metal parts scattered about. There was Tony and Jarvis in the center surrounded by holo screens doing something,  _odd._

" So how bad is it?"

"  _Not good sir, the toxins are spreading. You're....you're running out of time and resources."_

" But I have enough to still find a solution yeah?"

_"  Yes- Oh, good morning Thanos."_

 Thanos meekly nodded his head, seeing Tony place an object inside his chest and pulled down his shirt. A blue ring illuminated outside his shirt.  _Why haven't I noticed that before?_   " So how are ya? Sorry for sudden noticed with your daughters.  It was May and Pepper's idea- You three got new start- Shouldn't asked first." Tony dropped his hands in defeat. " It's fine, Gamora and Nebula were very happy. Thank you, we're truly grateful." Tony smiled brighten at the remarks, Thanos wish he could focus but his eyes keep lingering towards his chest. " Sorry to ask but what's with...." Tony titled his head still trying to keep a smrik on his face.

" It's ah complicated. Basically things  _happen_ and - help me out hear J.

"  _To put it bluntly, sir is dying."_

" Thank you Jarvis. So Thanos here's our first project together. I need a new arc reactor and kinda need to get it done sooner rather than later. Can you handle it?"

" Show me every and anything you tried so far. And I mean  **everything** , Anthony."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom conflict! This is a secret only Thanos, Jarvis, and Tony will know >:3c
> 
> side note: I'm thinking of having chapters focused on Peter, Nebula, and Gamora's point of view or do you guys prefer just keeping it on Tony and Thanos?


	8. Chapter 8

Hours passed, and so far Tony and Thanos were stuck. Using the stones power wasn't the answer to  _healing_  Tony.  Or rather, paranoia got the better of Tony, he didn't want the shrapnel  _out._ The two went back to the drawing broad, " Have you thought about making a new element." Thanos suggested, Tony eyes lite up, the gears in his head already turn. " No....but that could work-god you just reminded me of project my old man never finished." Thanos tilted his head at slight annoyance in Tony's tone of voice. " I could think of something else Anthony."  Tony shook his head humming.  _Worth a shot I suppose._  " Jarvis call Fury for me." A screen appeared as a dialing noise rung.

" By the way, I have uh  _relations_  with this  _company_  called Shield. Same people that made it possible for everyone in space to stay on earth among other things." 

" Guess our paths are more intertwine then we thought."

" Guess so, anyway pops was one of the folks to create Shield. So of course they have  _mostly_  everything he owned and created. Top secret stuff."

" _Sir no answer, Shall I try again?"_

" Yup. Hey Thanos why don't you head upstairs. Sure kids are home and dinner be ready soon."

" If that's all you need from me."

" For now....oh and Thanos the whole me dying uh this stays between us okay."

" You have my word Anthony."

The titan walked over to the elevator. Tony sighed seeing Nick hadn't answer his phone for the second time. "  _Shall we try once more?"_  Tony shook his head, he give Nick an hour or two to call back if not he could always try Natasha or Clint. "  _Sir is it wise only tell Thanos of your...health?_ " Tony turned his chair to face Jarvis, seeing worry expression on his cyborg. " Yeah-why you don't think so?" Jarvis frowned giving Tony  _the look_  same one Pepper give him when it came to his  _choices_. 

"  _Telling someone you just meet to not tell your loves ones your dying is-"_

" Is what Jarvis? It's  **fine**. Soon Nick calls me back I'm grabbing my dads data. Then me and Thanos will sort that out. I get a new arc reactor and I continuing living at least til Peter's graduation, hopefully college too!

"  _The toxins are already at 72% -"_

" Meaning I still have time!"

"  _Tony please-"_

" Mute."

Jarvis rolled his eyes defeated, he wouldn't be silent forever. Five minutes was enough to for Tony to leave the room ending the conversation completely.

"If Nick calls back and I'm busy tell him to send all of my dads research. Leave it at that got it?"

* * *

 

" So Peter, girls how was school?"

May asked pouring soy sauce on her rice. "  Oh really cool, me and Nebula have metal shop class together! Ned was kinda jealous she was my partner for today." Peter ate an eggroll to ease his excitement. " Everyone was nice although bit shallow expect for Peter's friends. I think MJ is my favorite.' Nebula said  picking at her food still adjusting to  _earth_ cuisines. She liked the fact MJ understand her sense of humor and bluntness. " School was  _interesting_. Lot of students gave me numbers on paper. I think it was some weird code, and that I  _call_  them." Gamora added placing the scrapes of paper on the table. Tony giggled, Pepper and May were in aw, and Thanos was confused. " W-wow Gamora, heh pretty sure they want to be more than just friends with you...like go out-dating." Gamora chuckled, Peter wasn't sure if it was the dating part or Thanos reaction to the word dating. " Well good see there was no trouble then yeah?" Pepper said pleased with the news. " Oh yeah I punched this kid name Flash in the nose." Nebula replied nonchalantly, Peter and Gamora covered their mouths trying not to laugh. Everyone else was just  _shocked_.

" Flash...the kid in your debate club?"

" And Peter's bully."

" WHAT!?"

" N-no he's not my bully! He's just a jerk..."

" Peter he called you Penis Parker."

" I'm sorry wh-"

" Ned said it was an insult so that's when I punched him in the nose. He's alive and only missed two class."

Peter covered his face embarrassed also avoiding his dad and aunt's  _we need to talk_  glare. " I'm glad you're defending Peter, but in future don't use physical violence. I hate to hear from the owner of that school. Along with Stark and Potts work getting you enrolled." The girls nodded listening to their father's request. " So huh what about you Mr.Stark, Mr.Thanos?" Tony and Thanos gave each other a glance. " Just working on new project, upgrade my arc reactor. Same ol business stuff." Peter nodded his head sipping his juice. " Do you need any help from me?" Tony smiled playing with his food. " Don't worry when extra hands are needed I'll grab ya." Peter was excited, he always loved helping Tony with inventions. " Is there something wrong with your current reactor?" Everyone went quiet at Pepper's question. Tony shrug his shoulders chewing on his food. "  Just upgrades Pepper, nothing major. I do it with my iron man suits don't I? Plus be Thanos first project."  Pepper narrowed her eyes but ignored it focusing back to her food,  _weird._

" Everything is fine Pep. Nothing worry about." 

" Didn't say I was worried Tony."

" Well you sound worried, so I telling you not to worry anymore. Tell her May."

" You know what I think it's time for dessert let me go grab that! Kids can you give me a hand?"

May got up rushing to the kitchen, Gamora and Nebula followed glancing at Peter wondering what all  _that_  was about.  _They do that sometimes_ he mouthed trailing behind. Still everything felt weird in the air and especially at their expressions. Tony was hiding something and seemed only Thanos knew.

_Maybe it's nothing too serious..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Tony don't keep secrets from your family :c  
> next chapter Aunt Natasha and Uncle Fury


	9. Chapter 9

_and Thanos the whole me dying uh this stays between us okay"_

Thanos couldn't stop thinking of Tony's  _issue_. The titan had no issues keep secrets, however last night dinner made him a bit unsure.  Tony could've and should have told his family but he didn't. It wasn't his place to tell the others anyway.  _Even so, Anthony can't hide his health forever can he?_   " Hey Mr.Thanos!" The titan looked down seeing Peter waving at him. " Hello, I'm surprised you didn't go shopping with the girls today." Peter rubbed his neck looking away shyly. " I would but I'm uh grounded cause of the thing." Thanos smirked and Peter gave a nervous laugh, " Yeah so uh Happy wanted me to help you move in and unpack if you need my help."  Thanos looked at the ground only having two boxes by his meet. Him and his daughters didn't have much expect for their spaceship and the infinity stones as Tony called them. " I appreciate the help, thanks." Peter smiled lifting one of the boxes with ease. Thanos was quite surprised with the boys strength.  " Follow me sir!" The two walked down the halls, Thanos listened to Peter excitedly talk about Tony.  Peter told everything from his biggest accomplishments to Tony's little quirks.  " How did Tony get that thing in his chest?" Peter stopped frowning, " If you don't mind me asking." Peter sat down the box lending against the wall.  

" Dad was doing some army stuff out the country. Really bad thing happen and he got kidnapped force to make weapons. He had a car battery hooked up to his heart."

Thanos watched Peter taking a deep breath scratching his cheek.  " Of course dad got out, made the first iron man suit too all while in a cave. Pretty badass." Thanos nodded his head agreeing. _Huh merchant of death cheating death itself._  " You know that wasn't the worst part-to dad anyway. His friend Obadiah planned for my dad to die, he tried two times! So glad that jerk wasn't my uncle." Thanos narrowed his eyes feeling Peter's sudden rage. " Dad took care of him plus I have a cooler and nicer uncles. Now one that's an alien!" The titan was taken aback seeing Peter already accepted and welcome Thanos as part of the family. " And I have a very fun son i never had." Thanos replied ruffling Peter's hair pleased seeing his star-eyed expression. 

After unpacking and listening to a few  _homie tips_. The two went to the main floor to grab something to eat. On the main floor was two people surrounded by various boxes that said top secret. " UNCLE FURY! AUNTIE NAT!" Peter darted pass the titan hugging the two people dressed in black. " Привет маленький паук ." Thanos titled his head curious of what the red hair woman said. " You must be Tony's new business partner I'll presume. Nice Fury I'm in charge of Shield."  Thanos shook Nick's head curious about the man and why he had an eyepatch. " And this is Natasha she's super cool!" Peter added, Natasha eyed Thanos as if she was inspecting him. " Hey what's all this stuff? Is it for you and dad's project?" Peter asked trying peak in the wooden box , Natasha playfully slapped his hand away.

"  Just somethings that Howard Stark owned kid."

" Speaking of kid, shouldn't you be helping Happy , Peter?"

" Happy told me to help Mr.Thanos move in!"

" It is true Anthony."

Tony looked at Thanos smirking, " Guess you're settled in then. As for you Peter, take a break dad has to take care of business." Peter waved everyone goodbye and rushed off. " Gentlemen and Natasha let's take this to my workshop."

* * *

 " So any reason you wanted Howard's things?"

"  If I remember correctly you said you didn't  **want**  any of and I quote  **cold heartless bastard** **belongings**  ." 

"  Just need some references that's all, right Thanos?"

" Correct. Anthony putting me to work as you can see."

" What's with your neck?"

Tony arched his eyebrow as Natasha walked over touching his neck. " That doesn't look good. You know anything about this?" Nick asked pointing at Thanos. Tony huffed moving away from Natasha slightly. " It's fine, we're working on making a new arc reactor." Nick gasped looking at Tony as if he was crazy. " It's clearly not  **nothing**  Stark! Judging from those funk marks you're current arc reactor isn't doing its job!" Tony rolled his eyes feeling irritated with Nick and Nat's pestering.  " Does Pepper know about this? What about Rhodey, hell your s-" Tony slammed his fist on the wooden catching everyone's attention even making Thanos and Natasha jump a little in surprise.  Tony held his fist trying to calm himself.  _God damn it._

"  **Look**. It's fine no need to tell anyone about this. I'll look over my dad's notes and start working on a new reactor."

" But do you have enough ti-"

" I HAVE PLENTY OF TIME- That's for bringing what I asked for you two can go."  Nick signed in disappointment as he got up. " Well send someone back over if something that can slow down the effects. Nice meeting you Thanos. Keep an eye on Tony for us."  Natasha and Nick left yet Tony still felt angry.  _I can take care of myself damn it!_  Tony rubbed his face sighing.  He hated the very thing keeping him alive was now killing him. " Anthony." Tony ignored Thanos, " Lets open these boxes see what we got." Tony grabbed a crowbar to open one of the crates, " Anthony." Tony ignored the titan once again. " **Anthony.** " Large hands grabbed Tony's shoulders, he held his breath as Thanos looked him in the eyes. 

" Please sit. We need to talk. **Now**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we getting irontitan action? Will Tony finally tell his family his dying? Found out next chapter
> 
>  
> 
> * Привет, маленький паук= Hello, little spider *
> 
>  
> 
> Update 2/21/19: Very busy with school and my birthday this weekend, next week I'll be back with new chapter ^-*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going post after my birthday but what the heck I'll post it on my bd :D

It wasn't Thanos' place to tell Tony-well anything revolving around the man's life. Especially when said man is you're boss.  Thanos knew that feeling of hiding things, keeping them locked away and hoped things got better. He's seen that too many times to count.  _Not again..._ " We're going to fix you're reactor. Make it better than ever." Tony nodded his head agreeing, he wanted to speak.  **" But,**  you need to tell your family this. Don't shut them out. _Please._ " The please was a mere whisper, the titan looked away trying mask his emotions, " I don't want them to worry." Tony moved away stubbornly but Thanos was stubborn too.

" Don't shut them out Anthony. "

" Did you shut yours out?"

Thanos sighed nodding his head, " Did you regret it?" Various memories, painful memories flashed in Thanos' mind. "  _Yes._ " Tony looked at the titan in shock, everything finally sunk in. " Okay. I'll tell them....eventually."  _Close enough_. Thanos smiled patting Tony's shoulder the man finally smiled back. " Okay pep talk over let's get down to business. I got these boxes rest are yours." The titan wasn't sure on if Tony will tell but he couldn't focus on the matter. Right now, making sure the man's health was back on track was top priority. The two went through hours upon hours of research. Thanos gave credit to Howard Stark with what he accomplished. Thought the things Tony said about how his father treated him...That conservation ended rather quickly. " Hey look, dad's old movie reels. Never wanted me to watch them yet here we are." Tony looked through the old film.

" God what time is it."

"  _It is 8:45 pm sir. Dinner is ready, do hurry it's pizza night."_

Thanos looked at Tony confused after hearing Jarvis speak on the intercom. "  We should probably head up, on thing kids love it's pizza, chicken nuggets, and fries." It still didn't click but he shrugged it over setting his notes down.

"Let's eat big guy."

* * *

" Hey boys, pizza is near gone but there's few wings, plenty of breadsticks, and s-"

"  Out of soda Aunt May, Gamora drunk the last of it!"

" I don't regret it neither!"

" And all soda is gone."

May sneakingly passed Tony a small to-go box winking at him. Opening it revealed four brownies, May manage to save for the two men. " Thanks May." Tony replied with mouth full of brownie. His eyes followed May as she sat down next to Pepper in the tv room. Peter, Gamora and Nebula sat on the floor eyes glued to the large flat screen. Tony wanted to tell his family but he  _couldn't_. Many  ~~excuses~~  reasons plagued his mind, like who'll run the business, who'll take care of Peter, Jarvis, his iron man suits. Tony knew the answer already written in his will. Pepper would still be CEO while teaching Peter everything Tony didn't teach. Pepper and May would raise him. Peter and Rhodey would be the owners of his suits. Everything was mapped out yet the man couldn't bare not being his families lives. Two years passed since the  _incident_  Tony was finally getting everything turned around.

" Dad? You okay?"

Tony looked at son's worried expression.  _Tell them._  " I'm fine Pete." Now more concerned eyes focused on him. " Tony..." Pepper touched his hand and Tony sighed sitting on the sofa, " Might as well tell you guys. Secrets can't really be kept here."  _Now or never, Stark._   " It was going to a surprise or guess it still is. Thanos, Gamora, and Nebula I'm throwing you three an official welcome home party." The kids and May looked excited, Pepper was confused, and Thanos seemed  _discourage._  Tony shot the titan a  _can't force me_  glare. " Peter invite whomever you want and Pep makes some calls for our adult friend here. I'll be in my office, Jarvis you handle the rest." Tony ignored Pepper calling his name as he quickly headed to the elevator. Soon as the door close he covered his face dropping to the floor.

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll tell them..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed the iron man 2 vibes then you know why Tony is being his " reckless" self. Throw a party and deliver bad news during it, what could go wrong :)


	11. Chapter 11

Ever since the announcement, Tony has been avoiding Thanos. He didn't like it but there was nothing he could do. " Hi Thanos came to drop off your suit." May entered the room holding a rather large garment bag. She unzipped it revealing a dark blue velvet suit jacket, white button up, and black slacks. It was perfect size for Thanos who knew it fit like a glove. There was a card in the attached that read 'see you at the party'. " Everything okay hun? You want try it on?" May asked adjusting her glasses.  " I'm fine, the suit is perfect thank you." May tapped the titan's arm, " Something bugging you and I know it's effecting Tony too." Thanos eyes widen slightly.  _Did she...could she.._  " When it comes to inventing Tony gets pretty into it.  He'll forget to eat, sleep,  ah just so much!" May sighed calming herself. " But ever since....there's Peter and now you and your girls! This is good for him, you, everyone!" May patted Thanos hand before exiting his room. 

" Go party should clear your minds. So don't worry!"

_If only it was that easy. If only you knew._

Thanos didn't do much for most of the day. He looked over his notes and compared to Howard's findings.  _Thanos, the party will be_  starting _in the next hour. Nebula wish for you to hurry up._ "  Thanos chuckled closing his notebook. " Thank you Jarvis, I'll be down soon." After changing, he went to the lobby surprised numerous people that showed up.  Mixture of adults and few teenagers too.

" Yo Grimace!" 

" Rhodey!"

Thanos turned around seeing Pepper scolding man next to her. " Oh wow, Tony wasn't kidding. You're huge." Thanos smiled holding his hand out. " Thanos, Anthony's new business partner." Rhodey shook the titan's hand with grin. " James Rhodes, you can call me Rhodey. I'm Tony's best friend. Welcome to the family."  _That's right. This is my family_. " Hey if you need anything don't hesitate to reach me. Me and Pep are gonna find Tony. Enjoy the party!" Thanos gave a fake smile waving Rhodey and Pepper off. He needed to clear his mind, something,  **anything**  he just couldn't be about Tony.

" Hey dad."

" Holy shit."

" Dude you dad is tall. Like really tall. Have you killed anyone before?

" Oh my god MJ! You can't ask him that!"

Thanos stared at his daughters and Peter's  _odd_  friends. " Hey Mr.Thanos these are my-our friends Ned and MJ from school."  Ned gave an awkward wave and MJ stared at the him questionably. Thanos could see why Nebula was fond of the girl. " You like the outfits Aunt May and Pepper got us?" Gamora asked showing off her dark red suit and her hair tied in a bun. Nebula wore a simple dark purple button up with black jeans. " You two look amazing. You're outfit is good to Peter." The boy blushed tugging his blue and red plaid shirt. " Huh everyone is moving to the back, guess your dad is here now."  The six followed the crowded, the kids went their own direction and Thanos spotted Rhodey, Pepper, and May in the corner. His gut told something was going to go wrong.

" GOOD EVENING NEW YORK!"

Tony came flying in the room landing on the stage, he was wearing his iron man suit. " W-what is he doing!?" Pepper asked that was masked by all the cheering. The face helmet opened up revealing Tony. " So how's it go-" Tony slipped firing off a repulse blast that thankful hit no one, only hitting the wall. " Whoops my bad. Good thing I'm paying for it right!" Nervous cheers echoed the room. " Is he....is he drunk?" May whispered looking around making sure nobody was hurt. " Let's party, people!" Music started playing and everyone socialized ignoring Tony's  _entrance._  Peter and the others rushed over, " Is dad okay?" Peter asked watching Tony walking around still wearing the iron suit.

" Apparently not, I'm cancelling this party! Rhodey talk some sense into-"

"  **No.**  I'll talk to him.  **Trust me.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanos please be gentle Tony is going through a rough moment :c
> 
>  
> 
> So this arc will becoming to an end soon and I might put it on hiatus afterwards. But haven't decided yet...


	12. Not a chapter

*screams into the void* artist block sucks and school work double sucks. I'm gonna officially put this fic on hitaus ;-;

**But in other news Y'all seen the new endgame trailer! Tony is back on earth! I hope him and Nebula kicked that giant purple ass!!!**

*ahem* So yeah dad au is on hitaus. I might make some short one shot fics to get me back in writing ( if you guys have any ideas)

Thanks for understanding 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :)

Tony didn't expect things to go this way.  He spent hours making calls, avoiding Thanos, all while thinking how he'll tell his family  _the news_. The anxiety  kicked in and Tony needed to something to clear his mind, sadly tinkering with his suits wasn't helping.  His eyes lingered towards his bar station.  _Just one drink_. That's what Tony told himself and soon one bottle was empty and Tony helped himself to another. Soon the party was starting and Tony hate to keep  _his_ people waiting...

" Anthony."

Tony stopped chatting with some woman to face the titan. " Hey big guy what's up. Ladies, this man is my alien! AIn't he huge?"  Tony laughed at his slurred comment as the woman gave awkward chuckles. Thanos ignored the bystanders focusing entirely on Tony. " Anthony I think you should sit down, maybe call the party off." Tony frowned but quickly smile. " W-why this is for you and the girls. Is it the suit the food. HEY JARVIS-" Thanos placed both hands on Tony's shoulders shaking his head.  " The party is fine it's  **you** who I'm worried about. How you're acting it's not a good example for Peter...." Thanos looked at Tony shocked.  Tony growled backing away from the titan.  

" What! You're trying say I'm like my dad? HUH!?"

" I didn't say that- You're drunk take the suit off and sit."

" And then what prove you're bigger man than me? Prove I'm acting just like my old man? Well I got news for you  **Thanos**. I will NEVER be like him. No why?  **Because I know not to be a cold heartless bastard!"**

Tony extended his arm towards Thanos as his hand started glowing.  Next thing Tony knew, he was flung across the room. The music stop and was replaced with whispers and mumbling. " Tony...look man I think you should stay down." Tony looked at Rhodey's concerned expression, Shoving his friend aside Tony stood up brushing dust abd glass over his armored shoulder. "  **That best you got?"**   Tony fired another shot, quick distraction to fly himself towards the titan giving him uppercut to his face. Thanos stared at Tony as he wiped his bleeding cheek and sighed. " I try to ask you nicely but you leave me no choice.  **Everyone get out."** Everyone even the DJ scrambled to leave the building. " D-Dad?"  _Peter?_ Tony looked at his frighten son. Before Tony could speak to him, a large force knocked into him knocking him unconscious. 

* * *

_" What were you thinking!? You could have killed him!"_

_"  I wasn't trying- I didn't even want to hurt him!"_

_"  Can you two not shout please."_

_" Rhodey's right. What if the kids hear?"_

_"  I-I don't even understand. Tony's never behaved like this and now every since-"_

_" Ms.Potts please calm down. I'll....when Anthony wakes up I'll explain then."_

" He's fired isn't he? We're going to be homeless aren't we?"

Peter looked at Gamora worried as he pulled away from the door. He didn't know what to say. He never saw Tony drunk at least not like this. Seeing him get so angry and hurting Thanos wasn't like him. Every since the titan moved in and started working Tony seemed _quiet_ like he was hiding something. Whatever it was, it was serious enough for him to drink and get in a fight. " Well if we do get kicked out....we'll still see each other at school at least." Nebula said with doubt making Gamora and Peter worry even more.

" Who said you'll get kicked out?"

Three looked up seeing Tony lift himself off the sofa. There was a cut on his nose and bandage placed on his right temple. " Dad!" Peter rushed over giving Tony a hug. " Hey kid. So are the grown ups still yelling?" All three nodded their heads and Tony chuckled. "  Guess I better step in. Hey Jarvis fetch me some water will you?" Tony walked to door still hearing bickering. He knocked on the door once and all talking ceased. The door opened and everyone was surprised.  " T-Tony you're up? Are you okay?" May touched his face examining him. " I'm fine....okay not really." Tony swallowed hard feeling his legs going weak.  _Do it right, Stark._ Taking a few deep breaths, Tony looked at everyone trying to mask his timidness.

" Guys.....I'm dying."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Tony ;-; at least you finally told them


	14. Not a chapter

Hey so I been feeling very unmotivated lately. Not writer's block just I been busy with capstone, trying find internships  just not been in mood to write :/

And more I look at this fic in particular to write  _something_. Part of me just wants cancel the thing and start over. Because to be honest how I wanted the story to go wasn't really planned but kinda just went along with it. But the more story driven I go I just, kinda want everything be one-shot fics.

Maybe it's just fatigued working on different stuff I'm just not finding enjoyment. 

My show is next saturday so maybe once that's finally done maybe I'll get motivation back.  _Hopefully._  

 

 

 

*Update*

I think I might  _sorta_ reboot this fic. Or maybe time-skip where Tony and Thanos are dating and kids are adjusting to that. ( If I do this it'll be on it's on fic. I won't post them here)

So yeah might do that. But also I'm seeing endgame this thrusday so be prepared to see some irontitan fics based off that ( watch movie first tho lol)

 


	16. Reboot this fic

So I saw endgame :') and my motivation to write has return.  So instead of one long story arc just gonna be various one-shot like chapters with Thanos, Tony, and there kids.  Also I'm adding a character that's in endgame so when I do posting ( long with other irontitan fics) I suggest watching endgame first 

Oh and sorry if anyone was interested in this story. Maybe I'll comeback and write it or by all means take the story if you wish do something with it.

But yeah new irontitan fics in the making!


End file.
